


Transformed

by LibraryMage



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Kidnapping, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: On his way to school, 7-year-old Ezra Bridger is dragged into an alleyway by a mysterious woman with terrifying plans for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for hurt/comfort bingo. Prompt: "first transformation."
> 
> warning for: child abduction; general creepiness toward a child; blood (lots of it, but not too graphic)

Ezra carefully stepped around the puddle in front of him, tugging anxiously at the straps of his backpack as he once again looked up and glanced over his shoulder. From the moment he’d left the house, he’d had this weird feeling, like a prickling on the back of his neck. He didn’t know how he knew, but _something_ was watching him.

He ducked his head down again and picked up his pace. If he hurried, maybe he could catch up to Jai and Zare and they could walk the rest of the way to school together.

He barely realized that he was walking faster and faster, as if he could outrun that prickling feeling. There was a word for it, he knew. Intu…intuition? That was what Mom and Dad called it, and they’d always said that his was unusually strong. And now, despite the street being nearly deserted, it was telling him he was in danger.

As he rushed down the sidewalk, something slammed into him, grabbing his arms. He didn’t even have time to scream before he was pulled backwards against something solid and a hand came down over his mouth. As Ezra was dragged from the sidewalk and into an alleyway, he bit down on the hand, only for its nails to dig painfully into his face.

“Don’t yell,” a soft voice said. “If you can manage that, I’ll make this as painless as possible.”

Ezra kicked the woman in the shin, trying to twist out of her grip. Her arm just tightened around him so hard that he couldn’t breathe. He stopped struggling, going limp in her arms and she adjusted her hold on him, lifting him up off the ground.

Ezra whimpered, kicking her again as she brought him deeper into the alley. There was a loud _slam_ as she kicked open a door and carried him through it into a dingy, barely-lit room. Once the door was closed behind them, it was so dark that Ezra could barely see.

“Remember,” the woman said. “Stay quiet.”

As she released Ezra, he let out a quiet whimper, tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted to scream. He _knew_ he should scream, but sheer terror tightened around his throat, keeping him from making a sound. Before he could do anything, the woman placed something over his eyes, tying it behind his head. As she pulled the knot tight, Ezra began sobbing, tears soaking the blindfold within seconds.

“L—let me go,” he said, the words coming out in a terrified squeak. “P—please. I – I w—won't say anything, I pro—promise.”

“Oh, I can't do that,” she said, her voice soft and almost _nice_ in a way that sent a chill down Ezra’s spine. “I’ve been watching you for a long time, Ezra Bridger, and you’re exactly what I’ve been looking for.”

“Wh—what are you g—gonna do t—to me?” Ezra asked, his voice shaking as he cried.

He gasped as the woman’s hand came up under his chin, tilting his head back and to the side.

“This,” she said.

Something sharp, almost like a needle, pricked against the skin of his neck, and he cried out as it sank into him. As he tried to pull away, the woman’s arms closed around him again, holding him in place. Pain shot through his neck and Ezra quickly realized that she was _biting_ him.

“Let go!” Ezra screamed as he fought against her grip. One of her hands came up over his mouth, muffling his cries.

He could feel blood flowing from the spot where she was biting him, small trickles of it spilling across his skin. He struggled against her arms, but they wouldn’t budge. Slowly, his limbs grew weak and his head began pounding. Just as he began to feel nauseous, the woman released him, letting him drop to the floor.

She grabbed hold of him, flipping him onto his back and pinning him to the floor.

“Open your mouth,” she said, still in that sickly sweet voice.

Ezra shook his head and the woman sighed. Her hand closed around his jaw and Ezra was too weak to resist as she pried it open and pressed something warm to his open mouth. He reached up, grabbing at her arm and trying to shove it away, only for her to press it down harder.

As the metallic taste of blood flowed into his mouth, Ezra weakly kicked at the woman’s legs, even though he knew by now that he wasn’t going to be able to push her off of him. Blood kept filling his mouth until he was forced to swallow it, half-choking on it as he cried.

“That’s it,” the woman said, her free hand gently stroking his forehead. “Just drink.”

Ezra gulped down the blood that flowed into his mouth. He knew if he didn’t, he would choke, and he knew it didn’t matter anyway. It was instinctive, and the more he drank, the more he craved it.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the woman pulled her arm away from Ezra’s mouth and stood up, stepping away from him. Ezra turned onto his side and curled in on himself, his hands clutching at his stomach. It hurt so much he wanted to throw up.

As he lay there, the pain spread out from his stomach, a dull ache crawling through his entire body. Suddenly, the pain exploded through him, like frozen metal being pressed against his skin from the inside. His back arched as he screamed, kicking wildly at nothing.

As he thrashed on the floor, the woman’s hand pressed down on his shoulder, pinning him down as something was shoved into his mouth, muffling his screams. The pain grew stronger and stronger, tearing through him until he felt his eyes roll back into his head and everything faded.

* * *

As Ezra slowly drifted back into awareness, he felt the blindfold rubbing against his face. He hesitated as he reached toward it, and when no one stopped him, he pulled it off, letting the strip of cloth drop to the floor beside him. He was lying on a cement floor. As he sat up, he looked around the room. It didn’t _quite_ look like the building the woman had taken him into, but he’d only seen that place for a moment and it had been so dark.

It should be dark in here, too, he realized. There was no light source in the room. He shouldn’t be able to see this well, but he could make out every detail of his surroundings. Not that there _were_ many details. The room was empty; the only remarkable things about it were a door and the narrow window above him, set so high in the wall that Ezra guessed he must be in a basement.

And he was alone. The woman who’d taken him was nowhere to be seen.

Ezra stumbled to his feet, crossing to the door and pulling at the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. He frantically pulled at it again, only to get the same result. He let out a soft whimper, taking a step back from the door as he pressed his hands over his face. He just wanted Mom and Dad. He wanted to go _home_.

There had to be a way out. Maybe if he jumped high enough, he could reach the window. But as Ezra turned around and faced it, his heart sank. It was too high. There was no way he’d be able to reach it. Unless…

He walked to the wall the window was set in, eyeing it closely. It was made out of large blocks of cement, and the mortar between them was cracked and crumbling. Ezra took a few steps back and ran at the wall, jumping as high as he could. He clawed at the wall, his hands and feet scraping against it as he tried to find a foothold. He cried out as he fell, his palm scraping against the cement before he fell to the floor. He stood up and stepped back, running at the wall again. He felt his right hand catch against something, but he lost his grip immediately, falling flat on his back when he hit the floor.

He sat up, wiping away the tears that stung at his eyes as he glared up at the window. He couldn’t think of any other way out of here. He had to keep trying.

He pushed himself to his feet once more and ran, throwing himself at the wall. His hand caught on something again and this time, he managed to hold on. His fingers straining from the effort, he held himself up as he scrabbled at the wall with his feet, trying to find a foothold. Finally, his left foot caught on something. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up, reaching with his free hand until he caught the edge of the window. He paused for a second, steeling himself before he pulled himself up until he was hanging from the window ledge.

Ezra took a deep breath before pulling himself upward with all his strength. Pulling his left arm up onto the ledge, he let go with his right hand and used it to push the window open. He glanced behind him for a second, making sure the door wasn't about to open, before he dragged himself onto the ledge and crawled through the window.

He gasped as he emerged into the cool night air. He hugged his arms around himself as he stood, tears streaming down his face. He’d made it out. He just had to find his way home.

Wiping his eyes, he looked around. He was in an alley, but not the one the woman had dragged him into. He quickly crept to the street, peering around the corner cautiously in case the woman was there. Seeing no one, he turned the corner and ran. He didn’t care if he was running in the right direction yet. He just wanted to get as far away from the building he’d been locked up in as he could.

When he finally stopped, he looked around again. The corner he was standing on was vaguely familiar. It was somewhere near his school, he knew that. He just didn’t know _where_ near it.

He turned slowly in a circle, searching for anything that looked familiar and would tell him which way to go. His eyes narrowed when he spotted an old brick building that seemed kind of familiar. He’d passed it on the way home from somewhere with Mom once. They’d passed the school shortly afterward.

As it suddenly fell into place in his head, Ezra quickly checked for oncoming cars and darted across the street. He kept going until he saw the familiar shape of his school in the distance. He knew the way home from here.

He stopped to rest for a moment, his eyes frantically darting around, watching for any signs of someone approaching. It must have been really late at night for no one to be out on the street right now. This was a quieter neighborhood, but there was usually _someone_ around.

Ezra’s stomach growled and it suddenly hit him just how hungry he was. He hadn’t eaten since before he’d left the house to go to school, and he had no idea how long he’d been asleep after the woman had made him drink her blood. He shook his head as if he could clear away the feeling. He’d be home soon. He’d be home and this would all be over.


	2. Chapter 2

The door was locked.

Ezra frantically pulled at the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. He raised his fist and hammered on the wood as hard as he could manage. He glanced back over his shoulder, scanning the empty street for any sign of movement. The woman had said she’d been watching him, so she had to know where he lived. If he could just get into the house, Mom and Dad would keep him safe.

It was far too long before he heard the scrape of the lock. He stepped back as the door opened and nearly burst into tears when he saw Mom standing in the doorway.

“Ezra!” she gasped.

Ezra ran toward her, but just before he crossed the threshold, something slammed into him, knocking him back. He fell down onto the front step, staring up in confusion. As he watched, his mom’s face fell, and Ezra could tell that she was putting something together in her head.

“What…” Ezra’s voice trailed off as he stared up at her.

“It’s okay, Ezra,” Mom said. “Just come inside.”

“I can't,” Ezra said, his voice breaking.

“You can now,” Mom said. “Come on. Just try.”

Hesitantly, Ezra stood up and took a step forward. This time, as he passed through the door, nothing happened. As the door shut behind him, he stopped in his tracks, hugging his arms around himself as a fresh wave of tears spilled from his eyes. He was just so glad to be home.

“Ephraim!” Mom called.

As Ezra heard his father’s footsteps coming down the hallway, his mother knelt down on the floor in front of him and pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” she said, running a hand through his hair.

Ezra clung to her, burying his face in her shoulder. He could practically hear her heart pounding. No…he really _could_ hear it. He could hear it perfectly in time with the pulse he felt in her neck, right beside where he was leaning his head.

At the sound of footsteps entering the room, Ezra looked up to see Dad rushing to his side and dropping to the floor beside the two of them, throwing his arms around Ezra, too.

“It’s okay,” Dad said softly. “You’re okay now.”

For a few minutes, they stayed where they were, tears streaming down Ezra’s face as his parents held him. When his parents finally pulled away from him, Ezra saw Mom’s eyes dart toward the right side of his neck. As she took hold of his hand, her fingers pressing against his wrist, Ezra’s stomach churned nervously. When he looked down at her hand, his stomach growled again. He could see the veins in her wrist, standing out more and more the longer he stared at them. He wanted to sink his teeth into her skin and drain the blood from her body.

Ezra took a step back, sheer terror shooting through him. Why would he even think that? He pulled his hand out of her grip, hugging his arms around himself.

“What’s going on?” he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to look at either of his parents and see the veins under their skin.

“Ezra,” Dad said, his voice making Ezra nervous. “Everything’s going to be okay, but we need you to tell us exactly what happened.”

Ezra nodded, forcing his eyes open again as he swallowed nervously.

“S—someone grabbed me,” Ezra said. “She pulled me into a building and she – she _bit_ me and then she made me drink her blood and then everything hurt and –”

Ezra’s voice cut off as he rocked back and forth, his breath coming in panicked gasps as he remembered the sharp, piercing pain in his neck and the ache in his chest as her arms closed around him, holding him in place and stopping him from running away.

He began sobbing again as he doubled over, clutching at his stomach and groaning. He was so hungry he felt like he was going to die. As Mom reached out to him, Ezra flinched back, trying to avoid her touch.

“Ezra,” she said, shooting a worried glance toward Dad out of the corner of her eye. “I think I know what happened to you. The person who took you was a vampire, and when she bit you…” she trailed off for a moment, sighing quietly. “When she bit you, she made you into one, too.”

“What?” Ezra said, his eyes widening. “Th—they’re real?”

“They are,” Dad said.

Ezra shook his head. This couldn’t really be happening. He’d thought they were just scary stories. He’d heard a few things that made them _sound_ real, but he’d always thought it was like those things older kids insisted were real that his parents later told him weren’t true. Urban legends. Just things that big kids said to scare younger kids.

“It’s going to be okay, Ezra,” Dad said. “We –”

“No!” Ezra cried. “It’s _not_ okay!”

“Ezra,” Mom said, “we can handle this together.”

As she pulled Ezra into a hug again, he threw his arms around her, clinging to her as tightly as he could. This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be happening. But he knew she was certain of it, and she wouldn’t just make up something like this.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Mom said. “You’re still our son and we still love you.”

“We’re still going to do everything we can to keep you safe,” Dad said.

His mother stood up, lifting Ezra into her arms and carrying him down the hallway to his room. Once the door was closed behind them, she set him down on the edge of his bed and gently ran a hand through his hair.

“Just stay here,” she said. “Try to get some sleep.”

Ezra clutched at his stomach with one hand, the other wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I’m so hungry,” he muttered.

“I know,” Mom said. “I’ll take care of it.”

She crouched down in front of him, taking both his hands and squeezing them tightly for a moment.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” she said. “I promise.”

* * *

Ezra was surprised to find that he really _was_ tired. He’d thought he wouldn’t be able to sleep after he’d spent so long unconscious after the woman had – _turned him into a fricking vampire_ – bitten him, but he found himself drifting in and out, hovering on the edge between asleep and awake. He was glad he couldn’t stay fully awake for long. When he did, all he could think about was what Mom had told him.

He didn’t want to believe it, but it made what had happened make so much more sense. Why else would the woman have bitten him? Why else would he have survived after losing so much blood? Mom and Dad had to be right.

He _felt_ different now, too. Different _how_ , he wasn’t entirely sure, but just…different. When he’d felt for his pulse the way he’d been taught at school, he hadn’t found one. He was hearing things he knew were real, but that he also knew he shouldn’t be able to hear. But it was more than that. He just felt…weird, somehow, like a little piece of him had been broken off.

And then there was the hunger. He kept thinking about that metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He wanted more of it. He was so hungry he could barely think straight.

And it scared him. It all scared him so much. This shouldn’t be happening. It shouldn’t be _real_. But it _was_ real, and he didn’t know what to do. Mom and Dad seemed so calm, and Ezra didn’t understand why. He’d been turned into something right out of a scary story and they were telling him it would be fine.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the soft _creak_ of the door opening. When he sat up, he saw his mother entering the room.

“Mom?” Ezra asked, his voice groggy. He was so hungry he couldn’t think straight, and even just talking was hard to focus on. “I – I can smell –”

“Blood,” she said. “I know. We got you some.”

“How?” Ezra asked. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, and he couldn’t imagine his parents would hurt someone to give him their blood.

“It’s from a blood bank,” Mom said. “You know, where hospitals get their blood from?”

Ezra nodded.

“Here,” his mother said. She sat on the edge of Ezra’s bed and placed small bag in his hands. It was so full of blood that to Ezra it almost looked like it was about to burst open.

Not bothering to try and figure out a better way, Ezra bit directly through the plastic, gulping down the blood inside it until the bag was empty. He looked up at his mother, his eyes pleading. He was so hungry…

She handed him another bag and Ezra bit into it, tears welling up in his eyes as he drank. He didn’t want to be doing this. It was scary and he didn’t understand what was going on and why it was happening to him. But he needed it. He knew he did, and the pain in his stomach easing with each sip he took only confirmed what already knew.

Finally, he set the second empty bag aside, his stomach no longer feeling like it was trying to tear him open from the inside. He stared at the empty bags for a moment, the tears that he’d barely been able to hold back beginning to trickle down his cheeks. He hated this. He _hated_ it. He never should have left the house in the morning. He should have faked sick. He should have run faster, fought harder, screamed louder. He should have stopped this from happening.

Ezra curled up on his side, clutching a pillow against his chest. Mom reached over and gently tucked a lock of his dark hair behind his ear, her hand travelling down to his shoulder and resting on it for a moment.

“You shouldn’t touch me,” Ezra muttered. “I – I keep wanting to bite you. I mean, I don’t _want_ to, but…”

He curled into a tighter ball. He didn’t know how to explain it. He felt driven to sink his teeth into her wrist, but he didn’t _want_ to do it. She was his mom. He didn’t want to hurt her.

“Don’t worry about me, Ezra,” Mom said. “I’ll be okay, and so will your dad, and so will you. There’s nothing we can't handle together.”

Ezra grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. He wanted to believe her, but everything seemed so hopeless right now.

“It’ll be okay, Ezra,” Mom said. “I promise.”


End file.
